1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an improvement in the structure of an oven and in particular to one which can roast food evenly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional oven (see FIG. 1) generally includes a housing 10, a rack 20, and a tray 30, wherein the housing 10 is provided with two rails 11 at its two opposite sides each having a longitudinal groove. A heater is arranged into the housing 10 for heating the food therein. The rack 20 is designed for receiving foods and slidably inserted into the longitudinal grooves of the two rails 11 so that the rack 20 can be pulled out or pushed into the housing 10 as required. The tray 30 is disposed within the housing 10 for receiving foods and located under the rack 20.
Since the rack 20 is kept stationary when mounted inside the housing 10, the distances between various portions of the food on the rack 20 will be different thereby causing the food to be heated unevenly and therefore making the food bum in some parts but remain uncooked in the other parts.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement in the structure of an oven which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.